Phoenix Feathers
by roku-chan13
Summary: A loose feather drifts to the ground in the ruins, and even as the great bird makes its get a way without being seen by the children, and the blond boy stumbles upon this fallen feather, a whole chain of events start to unfold. AkuRoku. Maybe others. Mpreg.
1. Prolouge

_Whoo! Happy Belated AkuRoku Day! I know this isn't very AkuRoku-y but its a big story im writing and this is, sadly, short, but its the prologue. So its meant to be short. I tried making it long but it was like a run on sentence._

_Warnings: This will be M in later chapters for Violence, and Homosexual situations... plus I'm might find a way to squeeze in Mpreg...but maybe not_

_Disclaimer; not that any of the characters are really introduced, i still don't own and future use of kingdom hearts or its characters!_

_Enjoy~_

_(p.s. the names of places will be explained later :3 )_

* * *

Dawn slowly crept over the jagged, broken peaks of the Serratus Mountains. Fingers of light draping over a lush valley and over villages, towns, and glittering cities in its embrace. The Virens valley was rich and populated by people with lives, hopes, dreams, lies, and secrets.

As the sun rises steadily over the valley, the light stretches and refracts along a well worn path, until stopping abruptly at the edge of a crumbling stone archway. Just as crumbled floors and columns littered the shadowed area. It was a dark place. The inhabitants of the valley had always known it as the shadowed ruins it was. They were given no reason why and so with time they just accepted the face it was dark. They called it the Umbra Ruins.

To the north, the shadows stretched, much like the sun's rays, and covered the Forest of Pluvia. The decaying ruins gave way to grass and weeds along the border of the great forest. Again, the forest had always been dark like the ruins. The people accepted that it was not a place to go, but this time they were given a reason. There where monsters in the forest. There where foul beast that would hunt you without mercy, tear you to shreds. Monsters contorted by shadow and darkness. But none of the towns' folk had ever ventured into the Forest of Pluvia. They only see the ruins and the tops of the canopy, shadowed since forever. But underneath the darkness the forest is teeming with life. Animals of all shapes and sizes.

Dawn slowly breaks over the entire valley, skipping the ruins and the forest. Above the forest a glittering bird rises from one end of the forest, flying fast and low over the treetops. Wings pumping. The bird angled downward toward the ruins landing lightly on a crumbled column. Flicking its wings it seems to bring a speck of warm light to the place. Its head swivels back toward the great city just beyond the ruins darkness, up the lighted trail. Fidgeting it glides down onto a broken piece of wall, close to the ground.

The bird heard footsteps and approaching children, of course all of life seems to be children to it. Not wanting them to see him, even flying away, it flaps giant red wings and achieves lift and flies away, over the treetops. Leaving behind a single crimson feather the giant bird Gracefully walks, like a peacock, towards a crumbling blackened wall. Planning to watch the children, for in this new age it had never seen actual _people_.

Four children, or adolescence round the corner of the lightened path. Three out of the four stop at the edge, and seemed to egg the fourth to goo into the unnatural shadow. The bird liked the look of this boy. Golden hair, blue eyes. Short, and thin with curiosity in his intelligent eyes. Making a decision, the bird walked towards a stone, not quite as crumbly as the others and shakes It's wing.

A loose flight feather drifts to the ground in the umbra ruins, and even as the great bird makes its get a way without being seen by the children, and the blond boy stumbles upon this fallen feather, a whole chain of events start to unfold.

* * *

_ Yea. So really people, hit that review button tell me what you think! I wont be able to update consistently for a few weeks because the beginning is always hard, ya?_

_So yea review, tell me what you think and who you think everyone will be! I'm curious!_


	2. Omissa Pluma

AN:Okay! first chapter! I hope you guys like it. Now make sure to tell me Exactly what you like and or don't like. And please, I'm sorry it is sorta slow. but things pick up next chapter (which i working on) Oh and... since i am lame, the words that are like not English, are Latin. Yea I'm lame use Latin. but i liked the way they looked and i would forget the names unless it was like they meant something cool in another language. So... Sorry for the rambling, Enjoy chapter One!

(sorry for my spelling. DX)

* * *

(8/25) Edit: snap! sorry guys! My computer did not save the very last paragraph and I forgot to check it thoroughly, I guess. So not really a new chapter. But there is the end added.

* * *

Dawn swiftly approached the city of Opulens. It was a glittering jewel in the Virens Valley, large and sprawling and utterly clean and spotless. To the eyes it seemed perfect, paved roads and running water and schools and institutions for everything. But the city was far from it. The white building made shadows for hiding foul things. But digressing, Opulens was a dedication to the Goddess Sancti. Holy was the women they praised and her image of a beautiful woman blossoming in the prime of her life. All of the children stayed in housing adjacent to the temple, a big dome like white glittering thing of stone.

Almost darted in its shadow was the low stone housing building of the older children who studied under one of the many priests. Each student had a mentor to follow and to learn the ways of the goddess. Sleeping soundly in a round room on a modest sized bed was a blond haired boy, sheets twisted around his waist and mouth gaping open with a little drool on the pillow. Silently an intruder slipped into the door less room. Pausing a moment to grip the sheets underneath the boy and _yanked. _The bed boy fell onto the cold tile flooring in nothing but undergarments, ruffled bed head and sleepy eyes. Now anyone would be indignant at the rude awakening, but the boy just rubbed the crust out of his eyes, and sleepily glared at the intruder to his room.

"Hayner?" He questions

Laughing, the intruder smiled a smile, beaming with pine green eyes. Running a hand through slicked back blond strands, the older boy laughed again.

"Yeah, wakey wakey, eggs and backey Roxas!" he chanted hefting the boy off the floor.

Grumbling, Roxas narrowed his still sleepy blue eyes at Hayner. Hayner was dressed in the daily clothes of students at the temple. A white cotton v-neck shirt and tan capris. The only different thing was the combat boots on his feet. Hayner was always unique at least. Noticing his own state of dress, Roxas grabbed the sheet on his bed and wrapped it around his bare torso. He often only slept in his under clothes because it got hot in Opulens at night.

"What do you want Hay?"" He asked, quite venomously.

Sure, Hayner awoke him almost all the time like this but he had been studying the night before and was very tired come curfew, and he was enjoying a nice dream. He was soaring through the clouds on a giant crimson bird and-

"We're going to the Umbra today, 'member Rox?" Hayner interrupted his thought train with his reply.

Roxas paled a little. He gulped, oh now he remembered.

_ The lunch room was loud as the students all piled in to gather into their seats. The was placed out and was mouthwatering, just like always. Roxas, Hayner, and their other three friends, Sora, Pence, and Olette, where laughing happily as they sat. The high priest, who they weren't paying attention to the high table as they bowed their heads, blessed the meal. _

_ "We pray to the holy goddess! May she bless our meal and our lives! Let us thank her for her protection from the forces of Umbra!"_

_ The chorus of 'Goddess' rang through the room. After a few minuets Hayner and Roxas had begun to argue._

_ "I'm telling ya man! There Is like... a tree blocking the light from tha' ruins. Seriously." He ripped off some meat of a hen leg. _

_ Roxas frowned._

_ "Hayner. We would see the tree you moron. Its obviously some sort of magic."_

_ Hayner scoffed._

_ "I say your wrong. I know!"_

_ He got that 'I-have-a-brilliant-idea-that-most-likely-will-get-us-into-trouble-but-who-cares look._

_ "We'll go down to the Umbra ruins on Dominica and I'll prove that it's like a tree!" he whispered conspiratorially._

Shaking his head as he was dragged down the dirt, weed riddled road by a determined Hayner, he saw the approaching unnatural shadow. Sora was chattering with Olette behind him. Pence smiling at their conversation beside her. Several times Sora had stepped on the back of his heels with his big yellow shoes. It was annoying really. Each of his friends had deviated from their mandatory footwear. All students had to wear clothes like Hayner's (although it could be shorts or pants or capris) and a cotton white shirt with plain sandals that laced an inch or two up the ankle.

Olette had her High healed sandals and Pence his black tennis shoes. But enough about shoes. He made his brain focus on the even closer and abrupt decent into shadow.

"We're here!"

Hayner cried, jolting every one into a halt at the edge of the unnatural shadow. The ruins where very old and were once very beautiful, possibly only Roxas appreciated it's cracking, crumbling, and shadow covered beauty. Scanning the area, Roxas smirked.

"I see no tree Hay-_ner_. You were _wrong_."

Hayner squawked in protest, and everyone laughed and then, it was soft...almost silent. A flutter or swish of something. Interested, the blond peered again over the shadowed landscape. Unknowingly walking over the boundary.

All of a sudden a chill ran down his spine. He could feel the magic. Like a curse. But also he could feel something else. Ignoring his friends inquiring tones as he walked further. Underneath a wide arch covered with lichen. Past crumbling tiles with bugs, and incests crawling about. He came up to a low wall, and peered around it and...wow.

On a particular stone, was a gleaming feather, sparks seeming to drift from the filaments. Blinking he crossed the distance to touch it. Picking it up gently from the quill.

"Woah..." He breathed, not noticing the gentle breeze from what seemed to be delicate beating of a wing.

"I wonder what bird you belong too..."

"ROXAS! Where are you! summus sacerdos will be staring the cerimonium soon!"

Blinking, Roxas hurriedly brought out his satchel ( that he'd insisted he take) and pulled out a note book. Delicately placing the feather in between some blank pages to preserve it..

"Roxas!"

Hurrying, he shoved the sketch book into his satchel. He took off back towards his friends.

* * *

AN: Yay! End ch 1! here are the words (hope i missed none)

Virens-Green

Sancti-Holy

Umbra-Darkness/dusk

Opulens-Wealthy/ rich

Dominica-Sunday ( like day of worship? lol)

Summus sacerdos- head preist (or something similar)

Cerimonium-Ceremony

So review and PLEASE be honest (not brutally honest like 'omg bro this suks balz~" or whatever) :3 they make me happy

* * *

Oh and Btw... Axels in the next chapter... he might be a bit stalker-ish though... and or maybe sort of lewd. :3


	3. Dances and Strange Kisses

AN:/ Wow. Okay, so this sort of appeared. :D Well the first part sort of hard to imagine and descriptive I guess. Anyways, the song is Great Fairy's Fountain from the 25th Legend of Zelda anniversary, so yea. YouTube that. :D. And my OpenOffice (cuz i no have Word) suddenly decided toscrew some of the formatting up. Over look it please.

Also. I dedicate the pervy Axel in this chapter to Leven The Valkarye (sp?), I love the story 'Bruises and Bitemarks' and Axel was purt foreward in that too. :3

Bear with me, and enjoy this fast chapter. ;P

(Edit) 8/29/12 Changed a few things aound... alot of things acctually.

* * *

Roxas shifted on his feet as he stood with the younger students just then receiving their mentor. You see, every student had a priest to mentor them in their studies and to guide them and foresee the path the great goddess had laid out for them. While his friends all had their various mentors, Roxas was a bit behind because of an accident that delayed him being apart of the ceremony. It had been stupid really, he had tripped in an old badger set and twisted his ankle, and he had to sit out the ceremony.

Lucky (or unlucky as it were) he was small enough to blend in with the thirteen year olds. The ceremony included a dance to the goddess, and how you reacted to the melody decided your path. They all stood assembled in a diamond shape, in special garments made specifically for the dance. The Head Priest walked across the floor at the head of the procession and dressed the masses.

"welcome my Goddess children. This is the moment your path in life will be chosen by the music of the Goddess."

He flashed a toothy smile and Roxas almost shivered at the manic glee in his golden eyes.

"Just follow your hearts young ones. Let the music guide you to your destiny."

He bowed, silver hair waving slightly. He walked briskly out and to the side as the music started. Deep in his chest as the first hard drew over all the strings once, from the right, then another from the left, in repeat until there was a pause. Seemingly on cue everyone raised their hands. Feeling pressured, Roxas did as well, after a second of hesitation. The left harp began to play and as everyone moved to the right Roxas stayed put. The right harp played the same melody and as everyone moved up a few steps and turned spreading their arms, Roxas (eyes now closed to not see everyone else) the bond skipped backwards five beats of the tune and twirled on the. Again the left harp played and he stilled as if waiting for a partner.

As the harps joined after a few more back and forth (as now Roxas was completely separate from the group) He fluidly twirled and danced, smiling and he somehow returned to the group to prance and skip through their numbers, eyes closed, but not disturbing their ritual. Something burned in his chest and he could feel his closed swish around him, a white robe down to his knees. The inside of his eyes where colored red. Red, everywhere. He then began to sing. Lovely voice harmonizing with the complacent harps and strings.

He was in his own world, not noticing the music had stopped. He could still hear it, could feel it. Then a small voice inside of him told him to halt. He did. Opening his eyes. He could see on the other side of him (the way he was facing) all the younger students had bowed toward the Sancti shrine, their robes a mixture of pale pastels. But her, Roxas, was curtsying to nothing in particular near the back wall. It was the only part of the temple that looked like something had been moved from there. But her sunk to a knee and noticed the color of his own robe. Crimson, such a deep red. Like fire as it brushed against his thighs.

Silence hung in the air and golden eyes fixated on the blond who was smiling gently at the rugged back wall. Silver eyebrows raised and a cruel smirk, unnoticed by everyone, spread over that tan face.

* * *

Quickly after the ceremony, and after regaining his senses, he blushed and ran out of the hall, changing into the regular attire, and grabbing his satchel and running out of the city of Opulens. Once on the dirt road away from the city did Roxas slow down.

"Why did I DO that!"

He thought aloud.

"Why did I not dance like everybody else?"

Was something wrong with him? He hoped not. As he trekked his way back into the unnatural darkness of the Umbra Ruins area he retraced his steppes to the same spot from yesterday, realizing that before he'd gone pretty far in. Looking around, he set his bag down, and sat himself in front of the stone. Sighing. He took out his sketch book and gentle took out yesterdays feather. Gazing down at the crimson feather her smiled gently.

"Pretty, aren't you?"

"_Warum danke_ (1)"

Yelping, dropping the feather and looking around he saw a man just behind the stone he was leaning against.

"W-who're you?!"

The blond stuttered. The man was tall, red hair, jade green eyes and a laughing mouth pulled into a toothy grin.

"_Ihre Mutter_ (2)"

The man chuckled. Roxas just sat there confused and staring. The man wore a green tunic, and red leggings, with bare feet.

"Well hello there _kleine_ (3), nice feather you have there."

Scrambling to stand, the blond nervously cracked his fingers. The man seemed to have something behind his back, but what Roxas couldn't tell. The darkness seemed to bypass him, as he seemed brighter, surrounded by the shadows.

"Cute, nervous little thing aren't you Roxas."

"H-how do you know my name?!"

He yelped as the man came forward, and grabbing his bag and forsaking the feather he dashed away from the strange man, he heard a faint, "nun ja(4).", before something red was in front of him and he crashed headlong into the man, warm long arms wrapping around the boy.

"Gotcha, _kleine_"

"Let me go!"

Suddenly, he was forced to look up into smoldering green before soft, warm lips touched his own. Making him limp as a noodle. Then realizing what was going on, he yanked his face away. Pushing the man off.

"What the abyssus(5)!"

The blond cried, laughing the man only shrugged.

"couldn't resist darling."

he cooed. Once again Roxas fled, but towards the forest, and once again (somehow) the man blocked his path.

"How do you know my name?!"

Simple dear Roxas. You picked up my feather"

* * *

Jolting up, Roxas gasped for breath as we frantically looked around. He settled down soon after he relized he was in his room. Thats right... he went right to bed after the cerimony. He smiled. Xemnas might make him something important. What had he dreamed though. He shrugged, he coulden't remember.

* * *

AN:/ German words (yes Axel is speaking German, even if its called someone else.)

1. Why thank you

2. Your mom (lol, Axel told a your mom joke.)

3. little one

4. Oh well

Roxie's latin

5. Hell

So yea. The chapter was just, ugh... not planned really, it's a bit crap. Anyways, please review! Next chapter will be long, and well.. more thought out. :/

(Edit) 8/29/12 Hullo gents and ladies. Here ya go! i updated it to my liking! It WAS a dream ;D


	4. Exhausted, Marked, and Taken

AN:/ Hello kiddies! Alot of you have followed and favorited! Thank you! If you guys review, I'll give you a shout out! ';D

Anyways, this is a little jumpy I'll admit. So bear with me. Yes my spelling is bad as well. I'm aware. So enjoy this chapter. The lemon-sented-ness is dedicated to two people this time. Leven the Valkrye (:D) and Yumacub (=^-^=). Love ya guiez.

* * *

It had been at least a week since the ceremony and his announced apprenticeship with Xemnas. In so far the high priest had been running him ragged and conducting tests on him to see his potential. It left him more and more exhausted.

"Keep running Boy!"

Roxas whimpered a little, and continued to run on the automated belt. These where the type f stamina tests Roxas simply couldn't do He was smaller than the other boys and not as muscley. As well as the physical exertion swept over him, it was also mentally tiring. Studying for what seemed pointless tests.

To add to the problem, the blond was not getting adequate sleep. He would toss and turn and have dreams that woke him up but couldn't remember. After the dreams he would not be able to get back to sleep. He would draw and color the crimson feather. He had dozens of drawling of the glowing feather. He talked to the feather (despite the fact it made him feel strange) and sometimes it was like he could hear little whispers back to what he said.

The Umbra Ruins called to the boy. Inexplicably so. The unnatural bend of the shadows was intriguing. So when Xemnas gave him a day of rest from his studies and tests he packed a bag, tiredness making him a little crabby, and stomped passed the _Foro(1) _and onto the worn but hidden path to the ruins. He wanted to take a look around; besides, he was just drawn back to the place. Like there was something waiting for him there. So he trudged on, forsaking tiredness.

As Roxas stepped through the invisible barrier stopping the light to enter the ruins, he felt and overwhelming sense of suspense. Like one more step and the world would explode...or something equally dramatic. Roxas wondered around a bit, a strange sense of déjà vu overcoming him as he weaved around walls and peered inside holes and cleared lichen away from stones.

Finding the original stone he'd stumbled upon so many weeks ago, he was startled to hear something move behind him. He spun and yelped.

"Well _hallo_ there _kleine_"

He saw familiar green eyes and red hair. Red red. Suddenly his dreams rushed into his brain and he remembered this man. He was in every single one.

"You!"

"Yes me."

He grinned. Roxas (watching the man carefully pulled the crimson feather from his pack.

"This is yours?"

"Why yes _kleine_"

Roxas frowned. He was tired and this was just weird.

"Stop calling me that!"

The man smirked, a bit dangerously.

"I believe giving ones property a name is allowed in most cultures…_kleine_"

"I am not yours, _freak_! I don't even know your name! Weirdo!"

The man growled lowly at the blonds tone. He advanced.

"You are mine Roxas. You where mine from the beginning. Oh and you may call me _Axel_. Also I am what you would call a Phoenix"

Roxas took a step back, and Axel mirrored that step. Coming closer. Roxas was now afraid. What did this man want with him?

"Yanno, I don't need some creeper coming and disrupting my life! It's hard enough-"

The Phoenix lunged, innings Roxas against a crumbling wall.

"Spare me your elegy"

Hands clenched almost painfully on Roxas' wrists.

"Are you alone in this world Roxas? Are you the last of your race? Are you cursed to hide in shadows while all you desire is the sunlight?"

Unexpected guilt clawed at Roxas. How could he judge someone, even if they were a little weird...? Axel had it bad. Or so he guessed.

"So…you will be mine, and you will be complacent, _habe sie auswendig(1)_?"

With the tone and firm grasp Axel had on him, Roxas had no choice but to submit to the taller man. Axel ducked his head down towards the blond's neck, nipping harshly here and there. Leaving marks on his collar bone and upper neck. Right where his shoulder met neck, the red Phoenix bit down hard. Drawing blood. He sucked and licked at it until it was a mark the size of Roxas' palm.

Letting the blond go suddenly. Roxas fell to his knees, wincing at the wound. Then just as suddenly he was lifter up over the man shoulder and the man briskly began to walk towards the tree line.

"W-where are w-we going?"

"Back to the nest, and to change your clothes, these are dreadful."

Axel replied back honestly. Roxas simply looked forlornly back at the slowly receding view of light as he was carried over into the forest of Pluvia.

The man paced his office. White and grey robes flowing to the floor and swishing as he walked. That boy was trouble. His dance had been a symbol to the goddess, yes, but the wrong one. He paced over towards a glass case. Inside was a crystalline blue feather, outlined in white and fraying at the edges.

"What is your goddess planning…?"

The man went back to pacing his office. Yes that boy would join him… or die.

* * *

AN:/ OKie dokey. Same time next week? Remember! Review! Don't cha wanna shout out?! I know you do!

Translations:

1- Got it memorized?

And you all should know what Kleine and Hallo mean. 'cmon.


	5. Sunshine and Dresses

AN:/ Hey. Back by popular demand huh? Well, this is a little filler and a little plot progression. Hope you like. Next chapter will be by Friday guys. I need time to make plot progression chapters, but I'll make a quick fun filled chapter in between most likely all plot bunny ideas. :D Again ignore any spelling mistakes. Plus my open office messed up my " marks, yeah. Idk whats wrong with it. :/

Thanks to:

Amissa - The blue feather is important! Glad I found another author who likes Phoenix's

ShiShi-theLION- Thanks for telling me about the typos, I'll try and find 'em. Also, about Roxas' Mpreg...lol. You'll see

twilightimefan- Well at least your the good type of confused! :D

bitterbeauty813- Lol. Thanks for your review!

Man, all of you want me to update sooner. Wow. All your reviews (and favorites and follows) make me feel awesome! They make my day!

Now enjoy!

* * *

Roxas felt his cheek bump against something hard and warm. Eyes fluttering open, he realized that- _Yup, Axel is still carrying me._ He had fallen asleep it seemed. The blood must be all in his head by now.

"We'll be there in twenty minuets."

Axel interrupted his thoughts, The Phoenix suddenly pulled Roxas off his shoulder and swung him around to rest in his arms bridal-style. Startled, the blond wrapped his arms around the redheads neck, peeping.

"There we go. A bit more comfortable, Hum _Kleine_?"

Roxas mumbled and affirmative. With drawling his arms to let them fall onto his stomach. Axel shook his head to get his bangs out of his face.

"When we get home, we'll get you out of those garments."

"Whats wrong with my clothes?!"

Roxas blushed as Axel laugh could be felt in his chest, on which he was against.

"They are quite dreadful and they smell."

His clothes smelled? But he had washed them himself in the water from the temple! How could they smell?! So he asked. Even though he didn't want to talk to his kidnapper e was absurdly curious.

"Humm? Oh, my nose is much stronger than yours. I smell the civilization of yours."

He wrinkled his nose.

"Smells polluted."

"Opulens has the cleanest air in the valley!"

"How could it? There are no trees!"

"Trees are dirty!"

Roxas protested. Trees where dirty, cleanliness was next to goddess-ness. The Phoenix frowned.

"Everything is dirty. But the dirt won't harm you. That smog that covers your eyes in that _widerwärtig(1)_ city of yours."

That describing word was filled with such loathing that silence followed the Phoenix's words. Roxas looked to his hands. A few minuets later, Axel paused and set Roxas down on the grassy, shadowed ground.

"We're here."

He led the small blond to a bright cove. Light pierced the shadowed treetops and lit the ground. There was a small cave covered with a drapery of lichen.

"Oh wow!"

Roxas smiled. So some sunlight did come through.

From adjacent the cave was a smaller cave, out came a woman. Axel Smiled and spoke a greeting in his strange language. The woman responded and curtsied to Roxas.

"Hello Roxas. My name is Namine. I'm Axel's friend."

"H-hello Namine."

She turned towards Axel, smoothing down her white dress.

"I suppose you want him fitted in more proper clothing?"

Axel nodded and pushed Roxas, by his butt Roxas realized(2), and replied.

"_Ja, er würde sich in einem Kleid schön, meinst du nicht?(3)_"

Namine laughed a little and took Roxas by the wrist and took him inside her little cave.

Lounging on his chaise, Xemnas twirled the blue feather in his fingers.

„Intresting this you were. How could there possibly be any of you left? I do so remember killing you all. Humm."

He brushed the feather along his jaw, felling the softness.

„Even if you all deserved it. I do miss you, my phoenix."

Axel's eyes widens and a wicked smirk formed on his lips. Namine could work wonders. She had appeared, giggling, with and blushing Roxas in toe. She had outfitted him in a yellow sundress. Woven from cotton dye with sunflower dye. It had a modest boat neck, with a fluffy sleeve and fell down to above his knees. He was barefoot and he had a woven branch head band in his hair keeping his bangs away from his face.

„Doesn't he look adorable Axel? I simply think he will make a perfect _Weibchen(4)_"

_„Ja, eine perfekte kleine Dame(5). _Hes pretty."

Roxas frowned.

„Will you stop it! Why am i even here?! Why did you dress me as thus?"

„Why Roxas. Your his mate. You have his mark."

Axel's eyes zoomed in on the purple bruise. Roxas blushed again.

„What do you mean mate?"

Both the Phoenix and girl thought about it. Namine answered.

„In your culture you'd be his wife. The one who bears young."

Roxas froze. Bear young? Wife? What the fuck? Axel had come to stand before him, crouching to make eyes contact.

„Remeber what i said _kleine_. You are mine. Now-"

Axel stood up.

„It's getting close to supper. I shall go catch us something to eat."

As Axel began to disrobe, Roxas covered his eyes. Then after a fe moments he heard a bird call. Then a cold hard beak was pressed to his cheek. And his eyes snapped open. Before him stood a bird at least six feet. Maybe taller, and the feathers, which mimicked a peacock, trailed a bout five feet behind him. A crown of red, much like Axels normal hair, fell back to its back. Green glowing eyes, stared into his.

The bird nudged him once again, cooing softly. Swirls of orange and gold patterned his body. Pale yellow colored its face and all Roxas could do was reach up to pet its beak.

'_I'll be back soon, kleine'_

He heard in his mind. Could Axel-

_Yes, behave and let Namine explain things to you. I will be back._

An affectionate nip to the neck and Axel, now a bird, a true Phoenix, flew off away from the cove and the ruins. The blond could only watched as what seemed to be sparks lingered a few seconds behind the great bird.

A small cough brought his attention back to Namine.

„Come Roxas. I'll show you to where you'll be staying."

Roxas, yellow dress and all, was led into the larger cave.

* * *

Axel's German

(1) Disgusting

(3) Yes, he would look nice in a dress, don't you think?

(4) wife/mate

(5) Yes, a perfect little lady.

(2) Like when someone pushes you forward by your back, but Axel pushed him from his but, because he wanted to molest poor Roxie. :3

AN:/ Okay guys. Next chapter will be no later than saturday, maybe friday. Hope you like this one...it was a little crap and it was NOT planned...well not planned all the way.

review and you'll get a shout out!


	6. READ

AN:/ Hey guys, Sorry this is not a new chapter but i will get the next chapter or two out soon!

~Roku


End file.
